Question: Solve for $x$ : $10x - 4 = 2x + 10$
Solution: Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(10x - 4) - 2x = (2x + 10) - 2x$ $8x - 4 = 10$ Add $4$ to both sides: $(8x - 4) + 4 = 10 + 4$ $8x = 14$ Divide both sides by $8$ $\frac{8x}{8} = \frac{14}{8}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{7}{4}$